Timeline of Esania
The Timeline '''page is a record of all notable events known to occur in '''Esania '''universe. Eras and Ages Overview of the Eras and Milleniums Prehistoric Eras * Mythic Era - Includes creation of '''Esania, races of Esania and includes the passages of the Modern Eras Prehistoric History Mythic Era The beginning of civilizations begins truly when the Gods descended from the skies and muddled with the newely crafted world, creating in their own unique way pieces of the land, sea, winds and earth their own personnel desire. This was a time of gods walking among the earliest creatures, a time that will never come again and its ending has left the mark on the world. The first of these gods, namely one referred as the Stonefather, had created the Dwarves of Esania, whom were remarkably skilled in technology and mining and would go on to build great cities underneath the city. Another race, the Elves were made from pure starlight from the sky and thus were ethereal and immune to the passage of time. A third race, one created from the dark aspects of a few known as the Scrochari(however vastly similar to the elves). These three races, often referred too as the ancients were the first to be created and the first to lay individual claim on the earth and the soul of the world. However, they walked and meddle with gods and goddesses that each held individual purpose to shape and protect the world. The Elves; Dwarves and the Scrochari were soon joined by a forth race, namely representing the physical aspects of the God/Goddess, this race came to be known as Dragons whom claim forefather to the Dragoniks. The Dragons came in the form of emissaries (ect. Emissary of the Heavens) and helped bring natural magicks to the lower races aswell as provide wisdom in times of darkness. Together, these races were the first creatures to call the world their own and they did so without thought of what the future may hold. The Dwarves laid claim upon each mountain top and depth, and went to great length to defend that claim, even if it meant war among themselves as they first ignited the caste systems to socially divide one dwarf from another. This lead to the age-old feud between the major clans of the stone(The Ironhammer, Crownfist and Greybeard). As this happened, so too did the elves expend, develop both culturally and socially and reached headlong into the future of peace, disaster and growth. The Elves, primary underneath the High Elves of Luranor, Luranor is commonly believed to be the first and oldest resident of elven culture in all of Esania, no other settlement of elven origin can track its existence as far back as that region. Luranor was based on the coast of southern Lunastra where the ground never died and it was magically blessed by the Gods of the Hunt, Fire and Sea to embrace this region. As such, Luranor was probably the most prospering region until the Age of the Moon. The Scrochari could claim similar lineage with the elves, but that can never be proven or accepted by scholers. They were however, twisted in the inside. Nobody knew why, not even the gods that were in charge with defending the world. But it was something that would explode and cause the world to enter into a period of darkness. Regardless of that, the Scrochari would settle what would be the future realm of Nobinis, and it was from there that they would spread far and wide. Out of the four races, others would follow including creatures and denizens that would make their mark upon the world. The mighty, strong and bulky Minotaur, and the strong but static Marcaroc of Tolluna, soon the Yornnvarn came to call the Bleak Mountains their home and by contrast contest the dwarves of such rites. Trolls would also be among the last of the races to rise up during this period, cultivating a immense territorial kingdom known as Rohn'Azkahn. The Dragons, as much as they were(depending on the color of their scales) claimed separate domains that involved the natural elements. The Fire Drakes remained within the Ashlands, the Blue Dragons were content with the snowiest regions (Bleak Mountains being one of them), the Green Dragons were at home within the dense forests o the world and held great relations with the Elvessea. Between the years, the Elvessea, the Azkahn, and the Black Empire had arisen to be major powers across the land. This set in motion for the greatest change in the world, time of unending war and terror as the Black One, the Betrayer of All came upon the world and corrupted the Scrochari into monsters and bloodthirsty abominations, it was becuse of this that would see the Immortals of the world withdraw to the higher planes of existence orp erhaps the lowest. Each with their own goals and purposes, to destroy each other or all time. It was also, unknown to most actual creatures that the Black One was defeated in a titanic battle by the Gods of Esania, but could not be destroyed but only imprisoned. So they carved his prison within the moon 'Comoreta' was tribal shamans called it, and with their hidden inherit abilities sensed the immense evil that came from the sky. But this is what the ancient being planned, and then he broke the Seal of Two, the anchors of the Sun and the Moon and merged the two into one celestial object in order to wage his mad schemes. Age of the Sun (Lasted for a few hundred years until the breaking of the Sunstone) The Age of the Sun, despite how it sounds considering the conditions that brought about its existence wasnt entirely unpleasent. Its light gave way to eternal harvest that helped feed the world, and it was a time of cooperation and unity among the mortal races. It was the Elves that first showed humans how to craft bronzes and Iron material, and the Dwarves that gave them the vestigates of mechinal technology that would help develop into gunpowder. Humans had developed into several cultural parties, the Highlanders(partial scottish influence) that migrated northward towards the Hills of Lochnar to form the City-State of Lochnar, which had open trade routes with Lurenor and the Dwarves of the Bleak Mountains. The Dwarves had fallen under harsh times during this period for two reasons: social changes and the discovery of the Spinrul hives that were spreading like wildfire across the Underground Roads that connected the various Ora-Keeps. The Elves began to rekindle their past differences, forming a loose-alliance that landed power in Lurenor as the Elvessea, or Soverign of Elf-kind. Dragons have also enmass began to slumber in the caves of various mountain ranges, to even the caves of Lurenor under the watchful protection of the Dragon Knights. Dragoniks however florished and established petty realms of Aradin and Kalesia underneath the Old Ones, and Humans went on to establish a number of realms across Calidar. This was also the beginning that the various races were able to obtain the abilities to master magick, though unnatural ways such as covenant with powerful mystical begins like dragons or spirits, or though ones inhert gift to channel both benevolent magicks (Light, Elemental Magicks, and even dark magicks however limited in this age.) Magick became relevent during the later years of this age, as the eclipse of the twin approached, magic improved in all applications rapidly and out of control. It was the deeds of one mortal-turned-god, whom is known only as the Necromancer that traveled far and wide, even to the depths of the earth to learn Arcane Lore that was dark and forbidden, robbing him of his humanity and soul for eternal life and power. He was being lead, a misguided dynasty by servents of the Black One, whom are recorded as Atronach, or Leventia; he was given the keys to breaking the anchors of the celestial objects that kept the world turning, breaking the thousand-year long cycles and combining the two into one. The Necromancer rose a great army of undeath, ironically also carving the way for the first vampires of calidar to rise up and waged the First Deathmarch, where necromancy was empowered and armies of the dead marched towards the Pillars of Two. But as the dead rose up, the Necromancer turned his armies against the human realm of Dayashai and in a single scoop of blood and carnage had taken its capital and destroyed this realm of man in petty rage. He then sent his armies to where the Moon and Sunstones laid guarded by the combined armies of Men and Elves, and even Dwarves. This was the deciding battle (Battle of the Stones) that saw the waning days of the sun end and the arriving of the dusk. The battle was said to have been bloody and tedious, as midway into it, the sun and the moon both appeared in the sky, giving a neigh eclipse eye-sight before combining and ushering in eternal darkness. It is said that most of the humans and elves that day transformed into the First True-blood Vampires by dark magicks of the moon, the Dwarf Host was slaughtered and the Necromancer had disappeared to the winds...leaving his horde to the Vampires. Age of the Moon (Consist of a few hundred years of eternal night, the Vampire Empire etc) The Battle of the Stones had ended in devestation for those that sought to keep them protected, and with the sun knocked out of the sky. Nobody could have prepared for the inevitable slaughterhouse to begin, the Vampires: The True-Bloods lead by the Black King lead their Undead Minions(consists of wights of fallen soldiers at this point) began a war to ravage Calidar and its inhabitants, beginning with the City-States, Lochnar fell within the hour as its walls became swarmed with frenzy crazyed undead and bloodthirsty creatures that feasted on blood to thrive. The Human defenders were unprepared, and most of the population was utterly devoured, those that survived fled to Lurenor to warn the Soverign. The Humans of distant kingdoms however-were not so lucky and ket the same quiet end and the survivors scattered to the four corners of the continent. The Elven Realms had unitied into the Elvessea, a militarist coalition of survival as the moon hung over their lands, and in that gaze brought the Wight Hordes to their lands. Lurenor was emblazed in wars unending, Zurenor was sacked in a single night, however It was the King of the Elves, Cylian Skyfire that managed to strike down the Vampiric King of that time, proving they weren't invincible but ended up losing much of his kingdoms and had his people flee from the port cities to the open sea, he had vowed to reclaim his people's homeland! Reborn Era Stormfall Era